Abstract/Project Summary PRECISION IMMUNOLOGY LABORATORY SHARED RESOURCE (PIL) The Precision Immunology Laboratory Shared Resource (PIL) is a highly restructured PCC Shared Resource designed to comprehensively study immune cell phenotype and function. The mission of PIL is to characterize and understand anti-tumor immune responses, determine mechanisms by which immune escape and evasion occur, and predict patient responses to cancer immunotherapy, in support of Perlmutter Cancer Center (PCC) investigators. Under the direction of world-recognized immune monitoring expert Dr. Pratip Chattopadhyay, formerly of the NIH Vaccine Center, PIL offers a wide range of services for immune monitoring, including high quality cell processing and immunoassays for PCC clinical trials, with rigorous quality control and bioinformatics capabilities to interpret the results. PIL also provides a wide range of flow cytometry services (including education) for basic, population and clinical researchers at PCC, and applies cutting-edge technology for high parameter, single cell immune analysis, that provides results that are robust, accessible, and interpretable by researchers and clinicians. The Specific Aims of PIL are: Aim 1) To provide high-quality cell processing and immunoassays for PCC clinical trials with vigorous quality control and bioinformatics capabilities; Aim 2) To provide a wide range of flow cytometry services, including education; Aim 3) To develop and apply cutting-edge technology for high parameter, single cell immune analysis providing robust results no generally available elsewhere.